Saiyan Prodigy
by Gohanforever
Summary: At a very young age Gohan is seen as a prodigy among the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. The King and the Prince sees this and decides to train Gohan to his full potential. After seeing how powerful he truly is, the King tries to hide him from Frieza. But Frieza will find him soon enough...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kakarot! Get your lazy ass here!" Someone yelled. "UGH! Fine Father, what do you want." Said person spoke "Look at your cub." Bardock said.

"Ugh, is he using Ki blasts again…whatever…he has Saiyan blood in him remember." Kakarot sighed. The person known as Bardock blinked at his son Kakarot. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Bardock had a spiky palm styled hair and he had a deep scar running down his face.

His son, Kakarot looked exactly like his father, except without the scar. He had the typical Saiyan attitude, smirks and thinks he's the best. Bardock however was different, he could see major flaws within the Saiyan system…namely the arrogance. He didn't know what to do and in the end he thought it was just him and his son Raditz.

We find them both look at a two Saiyan cubs. They had black spiky hair like their father. One looked like a clone of Kakarot while the other one was more of a cross between Bardock and Raditz. Of course they had tails.

But there was something different between the two cubs. The one who was an identical clone to Kakarot was more Saiyan and vicious, while the other was more silent and observant…like Bardock. Another thing that was different was the power-levels between the two cubs. It still shocked both Kakarot and Bardock…

 _Flashback_

 _"So you are telling me, that my older son, Goten had a power level of four." Kakarot asked a doctor. "How disappointing. That's only double the power since he was born a year ago." Kakarot mumbled… The doctor heard a few beeps from the machine. He saw something on the screen that made him shocked._

 _"Kakarot, it seems your mate has given birth a couple of hours ago…" The Saiyan nodded. "I've been meaning to ask you if we could scan the child now?" Kakarot shrugged and said "Yeah, You can scan him."_

 _The doctor walks to the machine and calls Bardock to bring the older Saiyan cub to his home and bring in the younger cub. When Bardock came and held the smaller cub to be scanned the doctor smiled. It was rare to actually find a sleeping Saiyan cub, most of the time those little bastards fought about everything. Activating his scouter and focusing the scouter on the small cub he let out a gasp._

 _Kakarot and Bardock were confused. "He…his…" Kakarot and Bardock frowned "His power level is 3,000!" The doctor exclaimed…_

 _'Three…'_

 _'Two'…_

 _'One…'_

 _"WHAT!?"_

 _End flashback._

Gohan was still sleeping and Goten was wailing and crying, but there was one difference…Gohan…was floating, much to Bardock's shock.

It took skill for a Saiyan cub to fly. Usually it's not a problem for older Saiyan's but cubs had developing bodies so it was more difficult. Bardock took the small cub into his arms. Kakarot smirked "It's about time to take them to their uncle Raditz…what do you say father?"

Bardock smirked. "Yeah, I agree. The lazy ass can come say hello to his nephews. This time he can't get out of it, since he won't have a mission in a while." Walking to a device on the floor he pressed a button. A hole in the floor opened revealing a room. Both Saiyans jumped into it with the cubs into their arms. At the bottom of the floor was a Saiyan on a bed, he had a long mane of black hair growing from his head and he had the usual trademarks of a Saiyan.

"C'mon Raditz wake up!" Bardock called. Raditz's eyes open and he yawned. Raditz was a third class warrior that had a mane of long black hair…spiky of course. He was known as a the only third class that King and Prince Vegeta would refer to as Raditz and not 'soldier' or 'third class. He was also the second third class warrior on the planet that could take on a first class mission and pass. He was a lot like Bardock, he could see fault in the Saiyan system as the arrogance was something he didn't like. Though he only thought that it was him and his father that looked at the world like that. "What is it Father?" He asked. Bardock smiled and showed him a very curious Gohan. Kakarot walked to Raditz and showed him a grumpy Goten.

"So the cub has been born a few days ago?" Raditz asked. Bardock nodded and Raditz stood up. He looked at Goten first. "Is he the eldest who came out first?" He asked and he got a nod as his response. He smiled and ruffed Goten's hair. Goten tried to bite him, but Raditz was quicker. He quickly maneuvered his hand away from Goten and chuckled. "Just like you Kakarot!"

He looked at Gohan who was quiet and looking at him observantly. Raditz wanted to gasp…his eyes, looked like his and his father's when they both were young! It was the look that told Raditz that the cub wasn't viscous, he was merely curious. Raditz wanted to test the waters so he ruffled Gohan's hair and was waited in patience for the cub to try and bite him. What happened surprised him a lot…

Gohan blinked for a few seconds before smiling. Then a sudden rumbling came out of his chest. Raditz blinked in surprise as both Bardock and he thought the same thing… _'Interesting.'_ "Give him here father." Raditz said. Bardock gave Gohan to him. Much to the shock of both of their eyes Gohan reached out for Raditz.

When he had Gohan in his arms Raditz saw Gohan yawn and close his eyes. He looked at both Kakarot (who had a sleeping Goten in his arms) and his father and asked them

"What's his power-level?" Bardock looked at Kakarot and sighed "Goten's power-level is four…while Gohan's is…" Raditz was sad one of his nephew's had a power of a third classed warrior, but what about the other?

"Gohan's power-level is 3000." Raditz blinked once…twice…thrice… "What!?" Raditz shouted. "But how?" Bardock and Kakarot shook their heads. "We don't know." Raditz stood up and took his scouter. "Sorry Father, this needs to be reported to King Vegeta and the Prince…" Bardock nodded and Raditz contacted the King.

* * *

King Vegeta was a Saiyan Royal. He wore the occasional royal red cape and standard armor. The King had very spiky hair and it was a deep dark brown. He also had a beard the same colour with deep onyx eyes. He was the King of planet Vegeta so he needed to know everything about the planet.

When King Vegeta and his son the Prince heard of the news Raditz had told him he was surprised…he had just murdered Broly and Paragus. Broly was a cub that had a power level of 10,000, it was about half the power of the King. He didn't want to take any chances so he had both Broly and Paragus eliminated. So naturally when he heard that another cub had a power-level of 3,000 he wanted to kill it, but he knew this one was far less powerful then the other one.

He decided he wanted to see this cub. "Son!" The King yelled. That was when Vegeta appeared. He was basically a carbon copy of the King, minus the beard. He was about as old as Kakarot…around 17 years of age. "What is it Father?" He asked. The King sighed "I want to see Raditz's nephew. Bring him to me. Tell Raditz he is to bring him here." The King said.

Vegeta sighed. He knew this would happen. His Father was a very curious person, always wanting to know everything. The again he was the King. He scoffed as he put on his scouter. He ignored the King for a while. "Raditz…" His deep voice penetrated the silence. "Yes my prince?" Came Raditz's voice. "Does the King want to see my nephew…?" The warrior asked nervously. It was obvious that if the King thought Gohan was a threat he would be eliminated and Raditz didn't want that.

Raditz stiffened as his answered came in the form of a "hn." The legendary word every Royal Saiyan knows and perfects to the peak of Saiyan language. Raditz then said "I will bring him to you my Prince." Raditz cut off the communication and looked at the small form of his young sleeping nephew that had already formed the damned bond with him.

Raditz smiled as he gently rubbed the cub behind his ears. A purring sound could be heard from his chest. Raditz picked up the cub and put him in some normal Saiyan clothes, mainly a small blue spandex. (1) He then put the small cub in his arms and walked towards Bardock who was laughing and looking at Kakarot and his wife Chichi struggle to get Goten to go to sleep. The small cub was biting Kakarot's fingers every time he got close and he pushed his mother's hands away from him.

"Mwuhahaha Kakarot, feel the misery you deserve. This is what I had to suffer with every day with you." Bardock laughed evilly making Kakarot wince. Kakarot could have sworn he saw lightning strike outside. "Kakarot, get out of here…" Chichi said. Chichi was a Saiyan female coming out of the Kings family. So she was practically part of Vegeta's family, or more known as the Vegeta's sister. They both shared some mental aspects. The infamous "hn." and they definantly shared some temper tantrums. What made her most known on planet Vegeta was the fact that she didn't use her Ki for most things like fighting in a battle, instead she preserves her Ki for major consequences and such as planet wars.

Instead of fighting with her fists and Ki blasts she uses a very rare frying pan made of indestructible metal known as Katchin. It was a fearsome weapon that made any men shudder when she appeared on the battlefield. She was also known to have a power-level that rivaled both the king and Prince. She had asked the King and her brother to however withhold the info for first to royal class Saiyans.

Her power level when she was born was quite powerful for a female. He power was at an impressive 1,210. Then when she grew up she started training far more than her younger brother. When the Saiyan's and Tuffles met one last time she herself, along with the King and her brother had ended the war. Her power-level was at a beautiful 30,000 units. She then wanted to marry, but the King wouldn't allow her to marry anybody that couldn't beat Vegeta in a spar.

Chichi was of course very observant and fell in love with a third-class Saiyan named Kakarot. She was surprised that when he and Vegeta fought he beat him. Unfortunately, this meant Chichi was no longer in the Royal Saiyan family as only Royal's may breed with Royals. She was still content.

"Oh come Chi please let me stay." Chichi shook her head "Not right now you perv he's obviously hungry…" Kakarot interrupted "So feed him some Hystilian meat…" Chichi shook her head "No I have to breastfeed him…"

"Can I watch?" Kakarot asked with that annoying sheepish look. Chichi smirked as she swung her hips and walked to him. "Not right now my noble warrior, but tonight you can make me all yours." She said as Kakarot blushed slightly.

"Ahem." Raditz coughed and she saw him. She blushed, but calmed down when she saw Gohan sleeping in Raditz arms. She came to pick him up, but Raditz's interjected saying that the King wanted to see him. Bardock looked a little nervous, but he nodded. He looked at his brother and Chichi and they nodded as well, knowing this was important and was eventually going to happen. Raditz sighed and went towards the door.

He started flying towards the King's palace.

When Raditz arrived at the palace he landed and looked at the small cub in his arms. For some reason he felt quite scared about how powerful Gohan will be in the future. If he was anything like his mother, his power-level would probably rival the Kings one day…

Shaking his head at the thought he quickly walked into the palace and was approached by his Prince, Vegeta. "So this is the spawn of Kakarot?" He said and it was confirmed by a nod from Raditz's head. "Interesting…" Vegeta said as he eyed the sleeping boy.

Both of them started to walk towards where the King sat. Upon appearing they both could've sworn to see the King sat up as if wanting to look powerful (Which he has to, remember he is the king.) Raditz bowed and said "King Vegeta, my lord has asked me to bring him my nephew and I have done so." King Vegeta nodded and told Raditz to stand up and show him his Nephew.

When King Vegeta saw him he was surprised upon seeing the child. It was the perfect combination of what the king could've sworn Kakarot and Raditz would've been. Spiky hair like a palm tree, but more like it was falling instead of straight hair like Kakarot and Bardock's. A small mane of hair falling past the nape of his neck. And of course the small golden brown tail instinctively wrapped around Raditz's hand.

The King was very interested with this child. He told Raditz to wake up the child and was surprised that Raditz just shrugged and ruffled the boy's hair. The King himself knew that Saiyan babies like sleeping and would try to kill an adult for waking them up.

Instead of a wail greeting both of them…they were greeted by a giggle. King Vegeta and his son nearly fainted from the sight. Saiyan children do not giggle. Raditz smirked and laughed "Kakarot and I had exactly the same expression on our faces!"He then stopped smiling and his expression turned serious. He didn't want to get into trouble.

Gohan looked around groggily and shifted in Raditz's arms. He was kind of surprised when he looked around and saw the King and Prince. Immediately the child's blood started to instinctively make him happy as his inner Oozaru knew this was the royal family. He looked and scanned the man with spiky hair and beard. He looked kind and powerful, just like his Uncle and Father. He looked at the younger man with spiky hair and saw that he looked mean and powerful.

Then Raditz did something unexpected that neither Vegeta or his father would expect. He dropped Gohan. Without warning both the King and the Prince instinctively bolted forward to catch the cub. They knew if a Saiyan child fell on his head, not only were their memories erased by the bump, but their instincts as well! That couldn't happen otherwise they would have to kill the cub. They were going to catch the cub, but they froze. Both King and Prince watched in shock as a couple of days old baby Saiyan cub _floated_ in the air.

The King knew this child was a prodigy then and there. He was three when he was first able to fly and the prince, who was also dubbed a prodigy, could do it and a tender age of two and a half. This was astounding to say the least. The king smirked and said "Amazing, the true power of a Saiyan flows strongly in him." Raditz beamed and took the cub back into his arms.

Gohan yawned, he felt safe and sound as he snuggled into his uncle's powerful arms. He put his ear next to his uncle's chest and listened to his thumping heartbeat. He liked the feeling he felt. He looked at the King and Prince with sleepy eyes. Without warning the King chuckled, surprising both Raditz and the Prince.

"When he is capable of learning send him to the academy. If he succeeds within a time-limit I have designed, then I shall train him myself." Vegeta was shocked, he knew that the King would consider it, but it was only a few hours after he had thought about it. He didn't however speak to the King about it, instead smirking and said "The boy should consider himself lucky. The boy was born from the blood of the third-class and yet has managed to make himself a first class. To be trained by my father is the utmost honor." With that said he flew out of the castle.

What most people didn't know was the conversation Vegeta telepathically had with the King. He had asked his father if he was as dangerous as Broly and his father. The King had answered he is far less powerful, but it would be a waste to throw away such potential. The prince had replied that what the King said doesn't make sense to him, as he could have used both Broly and Gohan, to which the King replied he will answer in due time.

Raditz smiled before politely bowing to the king and mumbling an apology, because he had to go and give the news to his brother and father. The king nodded and Raditz flew off. Raditz smiled so brightly and looked at the small Saiyan cub in his hands with a smile. _'Gohan, you will be the one that saves us from Frieza's rule….'_

 _'I just know it.'_

* * *

 **Five years later.**

A small family of six Saiyans ate at the table. Currently if any other being looked at the table they would probably loose their appetite, but not Saiyans. These six people were starving and they were going to eat everything. Saiyans had impeccable manners…on Planet Vegeta to anybody else it would look like they were just eating like mad people…however after they have eaten they start talking.

The first one to stop was Raditz who looked exactly like he had a couple of years ago except he looked a bit more muscular. Kakarot, Bardock and Chichi looked the exactly same, but Gohan and Goten changed a lot. Both physically and mentally.

Goten, now aged six, had grown a bit larger and still had Kakarot's pointy palmed style hair. He had become a bit stronger these past few years and had a knack for getting into trouble. He liked playing pranks and had the typical Saiyan cub attitude. It meant that he thought he was the best, everything only mattered about him and he was cocky. His power level had grown to an impressive power-level of 360.

Kakarot trained the cub, as well as his mother. They were pretty strict and taught him how to throw punches and the like. He struggled sometimes with some of their exercises and sometimes even daydreamed about learning stuff. They had sent him to the Saiyan academy a year earlier and he was doing ok. The academy hadn't taught him how to fly yet…because he had pranked both of his parents while both of them were…having… 'fun' in bed. He had somehow and someway used the abomination known as Super Glue on his father's tender member that created both him and Gohan. Both Bardock, Gohan and Raditz would never forget that day. It was so weird they didn't want to even think about it.

Anyway back to the point, after they somehow caught him. They had punished him by telling the school not to teach him how to fly and he could have no food for an entire two days. At this Goten yelled and cursed whatever God was out there. It was embarrassing to see his classmates fly and he couldn't.

Gohan was practically the complete of opposite of Goten. He had grown as well. He was a very quiet child and was mostly like Bardock and Raditz. He too could see how bad their system of arrogance was. He didn't like pranking, instead he devotes all his time on training and studying with his Uncle Raditz and Bardock. Both were incredibly surprised when he asked both of them to train him. Like Kakarot and his wife they trained him hard.

However, both Raditz and Bardock had discovered that the Saiyan cub at the tender age of three was a prodigy. The boy mastered everything they taught him. The flying was too easy. He easily had figured it out. Using his energy, yes he could do that. Bardock couldn't contain his surprise. It was a lot to take in. Gohan truly was a Saiyan worthy of the power level he wields. After training since he was three years old, his power level stood at an outstanding 5000.

If someone asked Bardock between a fight of his two grandsons who would win, he would without hesitation say Gohan would be the victor. Kakarot and Raditz were both impressed about how the small cub was progressing in his spars and studies. His mother Chichi was absolutely dumbfounded when they had an IQ test on the small child. The result was fascinating. His IQ was at an amazing 278. Bardock said that Gohan had definantly earned both his and Chichi's mind.

Everybody was fine in the family. Well, except for Goten. He kind of hated his brother. His brother, although younger, acted more like an older child. He also resented him for being so strong. Goten always tried to challenge him…the result was an embarrassed Goten that was nursing a sore cheek or stomach for weeks. What he hated most about Gohan was the fact that he was already in the Saiyan academy at the age four…that was unheard of.

To make things even worse was that he had heard from his uncle that Gohan was going to graduate today. He at first gawked in shock before succumbing to the massive amount of jealousy and hatred within him. It took serious power to graduate from the Saiyan academy in just a year and nobody except the Prince graduated that fast. He himself still had to graduate at the age of eight.

It was a bitter pill to swallow as he realized that Gohan would graduate an entire three years before him. It also was a blow to the young cub's pride that Gohan could use his energy far easier than he could…and he could fly! Despite all this he still held some kind of happiness for his brother.

"Well Gohan are you ready to go to the last day of the Academy?" Raditz asked. He had promised the young cub he would fly with him to school. "Yes Uncle." Gohan politely answered. That was another strange trait Gohan had. He was far politer than a cub should be. "Well let's go then shall we?"

Gohan smiled. Today was going to be great, he looked forward to it. The test to graduate is very complicated. His father had told him it consisted of Saiyan teens trying to control their Oozaru. The Saiyan teens must at least hold their primitive instincts back for them to pass the test. If they can't pass, the consequences were dire…they were eliminated. Only the best can become Saiyan warriors. Of course the Saiyan graduates' family may come see the teen.

Speaking of which, let me explain how the system works. Basically when the Saiyan teen or cub graduate, then they are either put on a team for extensive training and missions. Of course Frieza needs to be notified so that he could give them extra hard mission, but anyway. Gohan was informed that of he was to complete this test he would go under tutelage of the King and the Prince…a very rare honor indeed.

"Still in their Rice-Ball…" His brother's voice broke his thoughts with that annoying nickname of his. Gohan smirked and said "That's fine I'm still here little brother." He knew Goten hated it if he called him little. It didn't really help that Gohan was the youngest of the duo.

Raditz saw a fight was going to break out so he said "Now you two, stop fighting we wouldn't want little Gohan to miss his graduation would we?" The family started to get ready. Chichi's tail went to wrap around both Gohan's and Goten's tail. Both cubs looked surprised. The tail tightened softly as if hugging the appendage. In a rare moment both cubs smiled at their mom.

Chichi let go and started preparing while Goten looked at Gohan in envy. Kakarot, Bardock and Raditz just looked at Gohan with pride. Without a word Raditz's tail twitched. Gohan's smaller tail responded with a small wave. Raditz's tail then waved lazily and wrapped itself around his armor.

Gohan looked at his family and gave a small tail wave, before jumping into the air with Raditz. When they were far away Raditz spoke "You know, I know you will beat your inner Oozaru. Although graduates aren't taught, you should know how to do it." Gohan just smiled gently at him.

When they arrived at the school, Gohan waved at Raditz and flew towards a giant stadium the size of three mountains next to the school. Gohan ran into the entrance that said _'Graduates Only!'_. He walked in and waited…

* * *

He saw the crowd going insane because a Saiyan teen was controlling his Oozaru instincts. After a while the judges destroyed a small white ball in the air as the Saiyan teen returned to normal and passed out. "Baroni has passed!" The judges yelled. The crowd of Saiyan's cheered.

Another teen Saiyan appeared and did the same that the other smaller Saiyan did. And so it went on and on and on. Until...

Gohan peeked out of the window and he felt his blood boil with anticipation, he couldn't wait to feel the exhilarating moment of what he would always call 'The thrill.' He suddenly heard the main Judge in the middle speak out loud. He immediatly knew it was his turn as the teachers pointed him into the direction of the entrance. "Now next here we have a youngest graduate that we would never have thought made it here at such a age. Completing the academy curriculum and passing every test in the Saiyan academy, as well as mastering everything that was taught to him in just a little year…I present to you Gohan!"

The crowd cheered, but was shocked when they saw a mere cub walk into the enormous stadium. Silence ensued. Gohan looked around and saw his family. Silently cheering him on, with the exception of Goten, who of course was sulking. Gohan smiled and took a breath. The judge saw this and spoke "Let's begin."

With a small gesture his hand made a fake moon, one of Gohan's Grandfather's best techniques. The judge threw it in the air and it exploded. At this the audience put on special glasses that repelled Blutz waves. Gohan took another deep breath and listened. He heard the crowd whisper that the poor cub was going to fail.

Another deep breath and calmed his mind. He stayed like that for ten seconds. He then opened his eyes and looked into the fake moon. The Audience waited in anticipation. Gohan's body started thumping. Harder…faster…stronger…

 _'Kill…'_ His instincts were screaming at him. He mentally smirked and gripped his instincts. Suppressing his instincts was easy so he smiled. A face appeared…his Feral side. It smirked and held his hand toward Gohan. Gohan looked at his feral side in surprise. Smirking he grabbed the hand and felt control return…and he could see and feel everybody. He still hadn't transformed…well then let's fix that.

Yelling Gohan released a roar of POWER! His eyes, now bloodshot looked like an animal, full of primitive desire to destroy. His arms and legs, sprouting hair grew more powerful. His face started morphing into that of a monsters. The performance of the transformation was beautiful. They all saw him transform. A giant Oozaru appeared.

It was then that the Oozaru looked around and the were dumbfounded…Gohan was in control. The beast smirked and said **"No instinct of mine…will rule me!"** With that he took one of his amazingly agile paws and broke the fake moon, making the audience cheer.

The judge smiled and said "Gohan…has passed!" Gohan stood up and walked to the back of the stadium as the crowd cheered for him. When he reached it however he was surprised by a certain Prince. He bowed "Prince Vegeta what are you doing here?" He politely asked.

The Prince smirked and spoke "Gohan, you may refer to me as Vegeta. Come with me. It's time." Gohan looked at Vegeta and with a small voice he spoke "With all due respect Vegeta. What is it you want to do." The Prince laughed "It's time to begin your training. We will meet up with my Father and he will inform you where you will be staying for the next year or so." Gohan's eyes widened…it was considered the utmost honor to be living in the Royal Palace of the King.

Without a word Vegeta took off. Gohan smiled and without a thought he took off as well.

Little would they know in the coming years things were going to get worse…

* * *

 **Hello…again fellow readers.**

 **Ok. I know I have some stories to work on, but this one was BEGGING me to be written down.**

 **Read and tell me what's wrong.**

 **As far as pairing's go, I think you guys will tell me, so go NUTS!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Gohanforever**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Time Skip: 2 years**

Chichi was busy making food for her family and the Royal family. She was very surprised to hear they would want to come meet Kakarot, Chichi and Goten. They had already met Gohan, Bardock and Raditz as they worked directly under the King and the prince.

Chichi knew that the Saiyan General will definantly be coming over. She had to admit she was quite excited and honored to actually have dinner with the Royals. Though…she was far more excited to see Gohan. She hadn't seen him for the past two years. She asked Raditz or Bardock how he was and they always seemed to look at each other and smirk. She knew Gohan was getting stronger and she couldn't help but feel proud.

Goten had grown up nicely and was on his last year to finish school. His power level had grown to an impressive 2,500 due to the intensive training he underwent. Unfortunately, he seemed to gain the infamous attitude of a Saiyan. Other than that he looked a little taller and had a little bit more muscle on him.

Chichi, Raditz, Bardock and Kakarot stayed exactly the same. Their Saiyan genes still keeping them young. She was going to think some more when a small beep came from her scouter. She pressed a button and smiled, it was her guests. She pressed another button and let them in.

She called Kakarot and told him that go greet their guest. She also told Goten to stop reading his book on his scouter and go greet their guests. She smiled when she finished the dish she was currently preparing and put it in the oven.

She walked into her living room and was greeted by eight Saiyans in her home. She smiled as she saw the usual five Saiyans that made up her family. They were happily chatting away with their guests, namely the King, Prince, Saiyan General and Gohan.

She smiled again. "Welcome my King and Prince, to our home." She said in a polite voice. The King nodded and said "This place is most pleasant. I can see why Gohan liked to speak of his home." Chichi blushed. "Well, I'm sure it's not as nice as living in the palace." She said. The King said nothing.

She looked at the Saiyan General. Again she couldn't believe what an honor this was. To have the Royal family **and** the Saiyan general at your home at the same time was as rare as it was to see a two full moons on planet Vegeta.

Nappa, the Saiyan General was said to be one of the strongest warriors on the planet. He once led an entire assault on a planet full of warriors by himself and came back unscathed. She heard that the General's power-level was rumored to be around 10, 000 units. He was also known as one of the oldest Saiyans on planet Vegeta, aged 59 bordering on 60.

Chichi looked at the King and the Prince. They were happily talking to Bardock, Kakarot and Raditz while seated on Chichi's handmade Kritz couches. It took her a long time to make, but she managed. They are extremely comfy, bordering on insanely comfy. Shaking her head, she looked for Gohan.

She smiled as she saw him. He was talking to Goten. He was dressed in the Royal Saiyan armor. It was the best kind of armor capable of withstanding the power of Frieza and would last. He looked the same as he was a couple of years ago, but he had a bit more muscle on him and was taller.

"Hey big brother, you have any new tricks up your sleeve?" Goten smirked "Yeah, I bet I surpassed you by now." Gohan smiled "Good, I hope you did, because I need someone to challenge me more than Nappa or Vegeta sometime. Just don't go Oozaru on me…actually. That might not be a bad idea. Vegeta and Nappa might like that." Suddenly he was typing something in on his scouter. Goten sweat dropped in surprise.

Chichi came to say hello and was surprised when Gohan looked at her and smiled, both eyes crinkling up. "Hi mom." He said. Chichi smiled as well. She couldn't help it. "So tell me Gohan. How was training? Are you eating all your vegetables? Did you have your first kill yet? What's your power-level at the moment?"

Gohan smiled again. "Training was fine. Uncle Raditz and Nappa and Vegeta are training me hard. I am eating all my vegetables. I did have my first kill, it was on my first mission. My power level at the moment…Let's keep it a secret."

Chichi smirked. "Well I hope you showed the world the true power of the Saiyan prodigy." This time a downright creepy smirk was plastered on Gohan's face. "Of course mom." He stiffened. She was about to ask why before she was interrupted. Her scouter beeped signaling that the food was ready.

She quickly hurried into the kitchen and got the food ready.

"Dinner time boys!" She yelled.

After the great meal of approximately 290 courses of food. Everyone sat back on the couches and talked further for a while. Chichi cleaned up. After she was finished she saw that the King, Prince, General and Gohan got ready to go. She made ready to see them off.

She stopped at the front door. She was confused when the King looked at Gohan. Gohan looked back and sighed. He looked at his family, mainly Chichi and Kakarot, and spoke. "Mom, Dad. I have news that you need to hear."

"What is it son?" Kakarot said. "Father, I have been accepted to do a high ranking mission on Planet Kinatu with Prince Vegeta, Raditz and General Nappa within the next three hours. I need both you and mother's blessing." Both Goten, Kakarot and Chichi fell to the floor in shock. "WHAT!?" Gohan winced. He was expecting this. They probably wouldn't allow him to go since he was a small cub… "OF COURSE!" What?

He smiled. He even looked at his parents with a hint of satisfaction. A small purr escaped the boy's chest as he hugged both his parents. This time they wouldn't reprimand him for it. This was a special moment. Chichi smirked "Give them hell son."

"One last thing mom. Do tell Goten about the power-level limit for a high ranking mission." Goten looked confused. King Vegeta called Gohan. "C'mon Gohan. Let's go!" He smiled at his family, before yelling "C'mon Uncle Raditz, race ya to the castle."

Not one to pass up a challenge Raditz spared a smile at his brother and family before tapping his scouter, telling Chichi to call him and Gohan later for another talk, before yelling "Wait for me Nephew!" Laughing behind him he chased after his nephew.

The Nappa and the King took to the air and flew to the palace to get ready. The last one to say goodbye was the Prince. He patiently waited for both Goten, Bardock and Kakarot to go away before speaking to Chichi.

"Your son is truly one of a kind." He said making Chichi's heart swell with pride. "That's the problem…" Vegeta said again. Chichi cocked her head to the side in confusion. Vegeta sighed and said five words that broke her heart. "Frieza is interested in him." Chichi's eyes widened as he explained "My father was planning something with Frieza and his scouter reacted to Gohan's spar with me about a month or so ago. My father tried to keep him away from Frieza, but Frieza saw and he was impressed by Gohan's power level. Now he wants Gohan."

Chichi didn't know what to say, one moment she was happy and proud now she was scared out of her mind. Frieza was bad news, especially if he had seen Gohan, whom was the Saiyan prodigy. Vegeta then said "I overheard Frieza, he wants to put me, Nappa, Raditz and Gohan on a team of his 'elite' soldiers to take 'good' care of us. It's bullshit. He wants to keep an eye out for the strongest in the Saiyan race."

Chichi sighed. She wasn't as worried for Gohan anymore…for the time being. She understood why Frieza would do this. Raditz was a known third-class warrior that fights on par with Nappa the Saiyan general. Both are hailed as extremely strong men. Then there is Vegeta a known Saiyan prodigy with a known power level of 18,000. Then there was Gohan the youngest of them all with a known power level of 15,000.

Again the Saiyan sighed and nodded to Vegeta. "One last question?" She asked. "What's Gohan's power-level right now?" Vegeta smirked "His power level is 15,000. He worked hard to earn it even if it does sound ridiculous."

Chichi was very happy that her son worked so hard. She smiled and watched as Vegeta flew towards the castle to get ready. However, she had a very bad feeling about this mission…

Oh, how right she was…

* * *

When they finally landed, the Saiyan's opened their pod and climbed out. They looked around and sneered. Gohan saw Vegeta destroy a city and Nappa do the same. Raditz nudged Gohan with his tail.

"C'mon Nephew, we got work to do." Gohan laughed "Indeed we do…" His eyes began oozing bloodlust and the remaining inhabitant started to feel some sort of hate appear out of him.

Some fighters appeared and yelled to the Saiyans to leave or else…they only laughed and continued…to slaughter them all.

"Please…why are you doing this?" They asked, but they only received Ki blasts as a response.

At the end of their time on the planet they climbed back into their pods. They typed in their home coordinates… "What the Hell!? Vegeta are you seeing this?!" Nappa yelled. "Yes I am!" Vegeta yelled back. "How is this possible…our planet can't just disappear!?" Gohan's eyes widened when he realized something… "Vegeta…" He started panicking "I can't feel the bond…it's gone."

"Stop panicking!" Vegeta yelled even though he too was in a state of panic himself. "Let's go to these coordinates…it's the base before our planet." All of them agreed to do that…however that Saiyan within them knew…the truth.

When they arrived Gohan, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz was greeted to…

Nothing. Where Planet Vegeta and the base once stood…stood nothing but space. The mighty planet was reduced to ashes…along with the Saiyan race…and their Families…and their Heritage…and it was all… "Gone…" Gohan whispered as he kept looking at the void where his once mighty raced survived.

Nappa and Raditz just kept looking at the void as well. Vegeta had a tear in his eye. The older Saiyans seemed to take it well…Gohan too…that was until they sensed something…Frieza's energy. "No way…" Gohan said. However, the Saiyans knew it was too good to be true…

Gohan grunted in anger. "HOW DARE HE!?" Gohan yelled as his power increased. However, before he could continue he was interrupted by a small buzz. "Team Monkeys…you are to report to Frieza right away." Vegeta grunted as he heard the alien sign off on the scouter. He looked at his comrades and he felt his heart clench…

Gohan, Nappa and Raditz…they were sitting in their pods with their hands on their faces. Gohan was rubbing his tail…a sign of self-pleasure in a way…to take away all the pain. That was when they realized that they were the last remnants of the Saiyan race.

However they couldn't mourn anymore as Vegeta stood up and said "Let's go." Nappa then said "We can't Vegeta. We can't go back to that bastard. Not after what he has done to us." Vegeta looked at Nappa and sighed "Nappa…we'll have our revenge…you just wait. We need to make a plan first…Frieza is stronger than us." Nappa still didn't listen and was about to argue, but he was interrupted by Gohan.

"Shut it Nappa." Gohan said silently as he kept looking at the void. The small Saiyan looked at Nappa…and smiled. Even Vegeta had to flinch when he saw that bittersweet smile. "We'll live under his reign for now…and when we have the chance and power…we can destroy him once and for all. He will make a mistake soon enough."

The elder Saiyans agreed and climbed into their pods. As each off the pod lift off the ground, each of the Saiyans swore revenge on Frieza…they would get him back…they would destroy him…humiliate him…and kill him. However…that wouldn't happen for a long time. The Saiyans would keep purging planets and serving lord Frieza…all the while getting stronger…

Their story begins when Frieza showed just a small interest in something that was once considered a legend.

* * *

He suddenly woke up in cold sweat. The Saiyans were sleeping in a barren room with only four beds. Three of the Saiyans were asleep while the other one was still awake. Gohan could never sleep that much anyway. He looked at his hands and sighed.

He closed his eyes as he tried to put the memory back into his mind…far away where he wouldn't reach out for it. He looked at his comrades again. He sighed as he looked at them. They still looked the same except they looked a just a bit more bulky, but the Saiyan blood was still flowing strong through them.

Gohan had grown since that time five years ago. He was much taller and he still had the spiky hair. However, the things that changed was Gohan's bitter attitude. The only time he was remotely friendly was when he was with the Saiyans or alone with his uncle. Another thing was that his power-level increased…although he never showed it to Frieza or his men…

Gohan had worked and trained for ages to get stronger than Frieza's current form. Yes, Frieza had four other forms…imagine the surprise. Imagine…Gohan running down the hall towards Frieza and walking by the computer lab and saw power-levels of epic proportion…He was shocked to find that he wasn't even scratching the surface of Frieza's power. Frieza had an unbelievable power of 120,000,000!

He had to wait and work more. He wanted to be the one to let Frieza suffer…and his Friends agreed as well. He saw the Saiyans wake up and he smiled. "Morning guys…are you ready?" He asked. They nodded and said "Yes, we're ready."

They walked to the space station where they would lift off. When they launched into space Gohan was about to turn on the sleeping gas when he heard Raditz say "We're supposed to get Dragon Balls from a planet named Earth. It should be that bad, but…I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Gohan shot up in his chair….

?

"WHAT IS IT RADITZ!?" He asked with urgency. "We can't ever let Frieza get these so-called Dragon Balls. I have heard they can give you any wish you want…including immortality." Gohan's eyes widened at the prospect and factor of an Immortal Frieza. He smirked "Raditz, please tell me that you still have a brain." His uncle just smile back "Yes, we can use these Dragon Balls to grant us immortality."

The Saiyans all smirked as it was time to finally put their plan into action. Soon they landed on another planet that was soon to be eradicated anyway. "Hey Raditz, why don't you and Gohan go ahead, we'll catch up later. Gather those Dragon balls." Raditz and Gohan had agreed and climbed in their space pods and went towards Earth. Both Saiyans thought they could become immortal the easy way…

Of course...it's never that easy.

Gohan had woken up as they landed and found himself staring at lush green planet full of life and animals. He climbed out and examined the area…but before even Raditz noticed it…he noticed the signature first…the energy signature of someone he loved…someone who raised him…and someone he missed for five years…

"F…Father?"

* * *

 **I promise that the next chapter will be better and will be much longer.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
